


Ich Bin Nicht Unsterblich

by DezIsWhoIAm



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 13:46:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5293424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DezIsWhoIAm/pseuds/DezIsWhoIAm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beca and Luisa hooked up after the Riff-Off and have been seeing each other in secret. Beca goes to find her after their performance at Worlds and when she does she learns just how human the Kommissar really is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ich Bin Nicht Unsterblich

"Luisa?" Beca peaked in DSM's dressing room, looking for her German Goddess. The group was changed and packing their things, but Luisa was no where to be seen. She saw Pieter at the back of the room and slipped through the crowd until she was at his side. She grabbed his arm to catch his attention and pulled him down to her level. "Where's Luisa?" He gave her a confused look. 

"I thought she was with you?" Beca bit the inside of her cheek and nodded. 

"I'm gonna go look for her somewhere else. Text me if you find her?" After she got his confirmation, she left the room and headed down the hall to the other changing rooms. Most of the other groups had already left to pack or change, so she was surprised to find the door open to one of the abandoned rooms. She pushed at the door slowly, peaking her head inside the room. She caught a glimpse of light blonde hair before the figure fell out of sight. "Luisa?" She heard a strangled gasp and walked around the mirrors to find her girlfriend- girlfriend? Was that what they were? - gasping for breath on the floor. She looked up at Beca, tears streaming down her face, and the brunette dropped to her side, hands grabbing her face. "Luisa!? What's the matter, are you alright!?" 

"Need... Mein inhalator..." Luisa coughed and gasped for breath, her hands wrapping around Beca's arms in a death grip. "My inhaler, Beca, bitte bitte..." She broke of with a strangled gasp, tears pouring down her face as she began to sob. If Beca hadn't have been sure it was serious when Luisa called her by her first name the shear terror in her eyes would have been evidence enough. 

"Okay, okay, calm down. Luisa, I need you to breath, please. Calm down, I'm going to get your inhaler and you're going to be okay, okay?" Luisa nodded and attempted to suck in a deep breath through her nose, but ended up in a coughing fit. Beca kissed her on the forehead before running from the room and down to DSM's dressing room. "Pieter!" He appeared by her side almost immediately and she fought the urge to jump. "Luisa's inhaler, where is it!?" He ran across the room and rummaged through a Nike sports bag before returning to her side with a small red inhaler. She yelled her thanks over her shoulder as she ran back to the other dressing room and to Luisa's side. She removed the lid and pulled the older woman into a sitting position, then pushed the inhaler into her hands. Luisa put it to her mouth and took a long puff, her eyes falling shut as she focused on her breathing. After a few moments it evened out, and she continued to take deep breaths for several minutes. In through her nose and out through her mouth, over and over again. After what felt like a life time she opened her eyes and grabbed Beca by the face, pulling her into a light kiss. 

"Danke, kleine Maus. Whatever would I do without you?" Beca felt her cheeks darken and cleared her throat. 

"You'd probably be dead or something, but I doubt you'd look bad even in death." Luisa laughed and pulled Beca into another kiss, sighing against her lips. 

"You are adorable, meine Maus. Help me off the floor? Bitte?" Beca stood and grabbed her hand, pulling her to her feet. Luisa staggered and Beca wrapped an arm around her waist to steady her, the taller woman shooting her a small smile. 

"Come on, let's get you changed into something more comfortable." Luisa smirked and leaned forward, stopping when her lips were inches from Beca's ear. 

"If you wanted to undress me, Maus, you could always wait until we get back to the hotel. Or perhaps you are too eager to wait?" The shorter woman gasped, her other hand grabbing onto Luisa's waist. 

"Luisa, I swear, you will be the death of me." The German laughed and pulled away, wrapping an arm around Beca's shoulders. 

"Perhaps. Come, I need to change so we can leave and I can, how do the American's say? Get to the insides of your pants?" Beca snorted and laughed at the butchered saying, her hand lifted to cover her scrunched nose and smile. 

"It's get in my pants, you adorable nerd Goddess." Beca reached for the door knob, but Luisa grabbed her wrist to stop her. She pulled Beca in front of her and pressed the shorter woman against the door, her lips connecting with the sensitive skin of her neck. Beca released a breathy moan and gripped Luisa's waist, her hands sliding underneath her shirt. Her nails scraped at Luisa's skin, almost definitely leaving long angry red lines down her sides. 

"You only needed to ask, little Maus..." Luisa's hand trailed down Beca's back and slipped under the fabric of her jeans, her fingers caressing hidden skin. 

"No, Luisa, not here." She removed her hand and pulled away, hurt flashing in her eyes. "Not yet. I want you, believe me, you have the body of an angel and I want nothing more than to know what your satanic German tongue can do, but not here. I want to be alone with you." 

"But we are alone, Maus." Luisa smirked, her sarcasm not lost. 

"You know what I meant. Really alone. Don't be an ass." Beca rolled her eyes but smiled up at her. She stood on her tip toes and pecked her on the lips, then pushed her back gently and opened the door. "Now come on. God knows that leather, while incredibly sexy, cannot be comfortable at all." Luisa smirked and grabbed her hand, leading her down the hall way. 

"One gets used to it, after they wear it for long enough, kleine Maus. Besides, performing with DSM isn't the only time I like to wear leather." She shot her shorter companion a suggestive look before releasing her hand and stepping into her changing room. Beca's breath caught in her throat and she gaped as she watched Luisa walk away. 

"Oh, God, she's going to be the death of me..." 

**Author's Note:**

> Again, forgive my crap German! I am not a natural linguist, sadly... I enjoy the head canon that Luisa has asthma. Having asthma myself, it makes me feel not so dysfunctional.


End file.
